Comatose, Black, Us, Nothing
by OneLoveOneHeartx3
Summary: Um, cant explain. Just read please. Waaay better than this crappy summary. ONE SHOT


_A/N okay, well, this is a one shot that I use for speeding and why it's a bad idea and the consequences of it. I actually got the idea from the songs ; Comatose_ and _Falling Inside the Black _by _Skillet_. Even though it may not relate. IDK, but I was listening to those songs and got the idea and started writing this so…It's a great songs and an awesome band. Umm, its Edward and Bella obviously lol. I might (am) give up on Freshman Senior What CANT go wrong. But I'll meet you down there with more info about that. (:

Comatose. Black. Nothing. Us.

_***Bella's Point of View***_

**Edward and I were on our way to dinner for our ten month anniversary. He was taking me to the best restaurant in Seattle, I didn't want him to. For him to spend money on me for no reason really. But he insisted so here we are driving to have a romantic evening. I love him, he was so sweet and romantic. Not a dick like most guys. I thought it was sweet though, since it was Valentines day. So, as we were driving Mr. and Mrs. Dick or Jessica and Mike cut Edward off. Edward did not like that whatsoever. So, of course he cut them off. They both started speeding and cutting each other off. Then it turned into a race.**

"**Edward, stop. Your going a little too fast." I whispered as I looked at the meter. He was going a little after 75. **

"**But that low-life keeps cutting me off." He said speeding a little more. I was starting to get scared, his car was going **_**fast**_**.**

"**Edward, stop. Your going to get us killed." I whispered again as I saw the meter went up to 90. I looked out of his window and Mike was about to cut Edward off. Mike was going a least 100, if not more.**

"**Bella, calm down. We wont get hurt. I wont let you get hurt." He said kissing me. I wanted to relax but I couldn't. **

**Then the douche bag hit Edwards front bumper on purpose. That was it for Edward. He rammed into Mikes back bumper. Mike hit back and then Edwards car was sliding on a patch of Black Ice.**

"**Edward!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could let me as he tried to get back on the road.**

_***Edwards Point of View***_

"**Edward!" Bella screamed as I tried to get my car back on the road to beat the shit out of Newton. "Edward just stop!" She screamed. It sounded like she was crying. I looked over at her and saw the tears streaming down her face.**

"**Bella, don't cry. I'm gonna get the car back on the road. No worries." I reassured her as the car finally got off the patch of black ice. I rammed my car once again into the douches car and he hit back with just as much force, and trust me, I hit it **_**hard**_**. My car was like spinning out of control and I had no control of that damn steering wheel. I looked over at puffy red eyed Bella.**

"**We're gonna die aren't we." she said crying again. And as if on cue my car somehow flipped over. I heard Bella's bloodcurdling scream, as my car hit something hard, like a stone wall or something. **

**Damn, my arm, and my leg hurt like hell, but I could deal with it. I had a cut on my forehead but I could deal with that as well. I looked over at Bella, who was covered from glass from the windshield and her window.**

"**Bella?" I said scared as hell that I lost her.**

"**Edw- ouch. Edward, help." Her voice was getting softer and softer. Droning out.**

"**Bella. No don't close your eyes. Please keep them open Bella. Dammit Bella. Shit." I said as her eyes were closing slowly as if she was falling into a sleep. I just stood there starring at her. I struggled and squirmed my way out of the car. It made my legs hurt worse. I could barley stand on my right leg, but I managed to do it. As I started walking it turned into limping. I had an urge to scream out in pain. But I would hold that in. I couldn't, not yet. I had to get Bella help. **

"**Somebody help! Help! Help! Help! Help! My girlfriend! Somebody call the ambulance! Help!" I screamed.**

"**Edward what happened?" Newton asked. He had a busted lip and a giant gash above his right eye. He wasn't moving his arm that much, and when he did, he winced. **

"**You!" I said towering over him.**

"**Edward I didn't mean it. I swear. I didn't want anybody to get hurt. I just wanted to have fun I swear." He almost begged.**

"**You could have fucking killed Bella! She's not waking up Newton! She could be dead! Dead Mike! Dead! I can be on the verge on never seeing her again. Because of you!" I screamed in his face. And even though every ache and pain said not too, I swung my fist to his face and started to beat the crap out of him. **

**When I heard the sirens I knew I should have stopped, but something in me told me I shouldn't. The cop had to pull me off of Mike. My arm hurt 1000 times worse. It hurt so bad, I could barley move it.**

"**Alright you two. Stop it. Lets go." The cop said holding me back. "Now, what happened?" He asked. And to save my ass and Newton I lied and said; "His car hit a patch of Black Ice and hit my car. I lost control of my car it and flipped over and hit something hard." I explained.**

"**Is that true?" The cop asked Mike.**

"**Yes sir." Mike said. **

"**My girlfriends in the car still sir. She closed her eyes. I'm afraid that she's dead. She cant be dead, I should be. Please, do everything that you can to save her. I could care less about myself. Please sir, promise me you'll do all you can do." I begged the paramedic, crying. **

"**We'll do everything we can to try to keep her alive." He promised me. **

**I got put on a gurney. And into the ambulance I was. When they put Bella in it as well, I started to cry even worse than I was already. She looked dead. I swear, I think she was. But then, I saw a faint movement. It was so small, I don't know how I saw it on the first place. But her finger twitched. So slightly, but it did. Her chest moved slightly as well. It was so small, but yet a sigh of hope. Mike and Jessica got put into the other ambulance and we were driven to the hospital. When we got there me and Bella were separated. I wanted to fight against it, I didn't want to not be able to see her. I had a broken hand and a fractured leg. They did a whole bunch of other crap that I really didn't listen to.**

"**I really don't give a fuck on what's going on with me. Is Bella Swan okay?" I asked with an attitude. They looked at me with sad eyes.**

"**She's not waking up from her coma." Coma? What the fuck did I do? All I remembered was speeding with Mike and flipping the car over. **

"**You mean she can die?" I asked, holding back the tears.**

"**Well, she can choose not to wake up. Safe in her own little mind, not knowing what is real and what's fake." They explained.**

"**Can I go see her?" I asked looking up at them.**

"**Um, that's not the best idea, in your condition-" I cut him off.**

"**I don't give a fuck about myself. I need to see my girlfriend." I glared at them, showing them that wouldn't take no for an answer.**

"**Fine. Right this way." The doctor said as I limped my way down the hallway. **

**When I walked into the room Bella was in my heart sank. She looked lifeless. The only difference was that she was breathing. Thank god I didn't kill her. I swear, when I got out of here, I needed to beat the crap out of Newton **_**again**_**. I couldn't stand that I had been apart of this. I couldn't just blame Newton. If I hadn't cut Mike off, or if I had just stopped when it came to speeding me and Bella could be having dinner at the best restaurant in Seattle. God, why am I so stupid! Right now I feel like the biggest dick in the world. Mike walked in.**

"**Hey." He said looking towards her.**

"**I can't believe we did this to her." I whispered.**

"**I feel like a dick." He said sadly.**

"**So do I." I said. "How's Jessica?" I asked, not really caring. **

"**Dead." He said as if he didn't care. **

"**Oh, dude I'm sorry. I didn't now." I said feeling bad about the whole situation.**

"**Its all right. We are both at fault." He looked over at me.**

"**Mike, I know that. But who's really at fault?" I asked, with a clenched jaw.**

"**Me." He said before walking out of the room.**

**I looked back at Bella and followed Mike.**

_***Bella's Point of View***_

**(A.N okay, the italics means she's trying to talk but cant But she thinks she is. Okay? So please don't get confused)**

"Hey." I heard Mikes Voice. Mike? Okay then

_Hey Mike._

"I can't believe we did this to her." I heard Edward's angelic voice whisper. Edward? What was he doing here? Who cares. It was Edward!

_Edward! Oh my god, it hurts so much. I'm in so much pain. I want to just climb into your arms and you hold me. Edward I love you. I hope your okay. Oh god. I hate Mike for this. Edward?_

"I feel like a dick." Mike answered sadly.

Why were they ignoring me?

_Guys? Hello!_

"So do I." Edward replied. "How's Jessica?" He asked. I -Me knowing him so well- could hear the lack of caring in his voice.

"Dead." Mike said without feeling.

Oh my god Jess was dead? She was my first friend in Forks. Awh, I feel so bad for Mike.

_I'm so sorry Mike._

"Oh, dude I'm sorry. I didn't now." Edward said. I could tell he felt suddenly bad.

Why were the ignoring me?

"Its all right. We are both at fault." Mike answered, it was quiet for a while.

"Mike, I know that. But who's really at fault?" Edward asked. You could hear the pissiness and anger in his voice.

_Baby calm down. The only one hurt is Jess. Its okay._

"Me." Mike answered. I heard the door close and open and close again.

Why did they just totally ignore everything I said? I thought back to the whole conversation. Then it hit me; "I can't believe we did this to her." I heard Edward's angelic voice whisper.

What did they do? Her? I was perfectly fine, wasn't I?

Wait they couldn't hear me… oh shit I was dead. Or dying. Or in a coma. Could people hear others when they where in a coma? Oh god, my head hurt, I stopped thinking and let that black wave consume me again.

I don't know how long it was. But I heard the open again

"Bella." It was Edward. I didn't try to talk, I knew it was pointless.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. You haven't woken up in 35 days. They all tell me to loose all hope. If you haven't woken up yet, your not going to. This is all my fault. If I had listened to you we would be home, cuddling with me. Watching Nightmare On Elm Street the remake and I'd be scaring the shit out of you. I just miss you Bella. I miss your eyes, your laugh, everything. Your presence lingers around me. I don't want it to leave. They told me they are giving up if you don't wake up in 5 days. Come on Bella. I know you can wake up. I know you can." He lightly kissed my forehead and I heard the door close.

I had to wake up! I couldn't let Edward live without me! And I couldn't live without Edward, we were a packaged deal. I thought about the last near death experience I had ;

"_Oh thanks god your awake Bella!" Edward screamed as he hugged me tightly in his arms._

"_Me too Edward." I said into his chest crying._

"_I was thinking about committing suicide if you did die. When I had realized that James has stabbed you with a knife I was sure you were dead. I had the knife in my hand and everything, ready to take my own life for you, when my dad found a heartbeat." He said crying. I pulled my head out of his chest._

"_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't ever take your life away because of me." I sobbed._

"_I cant promise that Bella, you know that I love you too much for you not to be in my life." A small smile spread across the face. He was only seventeen and I was only 16 and we both knew we were knew we were in love._

That was just three months ago. Would he really commit suicide? Knowing Edward yea, he would. I couldn't do this. All this thinking was wearing me out and without knowing, I fell into that scary black hole again. And in the pit of my stomach, I had a feeling that I would not resurface.

_**Edward POV**_

And here I was. Sitting at the love of my life's funeral. Thinking, I would never see her smile, never see her eyes twinkle in the moonlight. Never see her running from my house and into the forest after every fight we had. I had completely ruined it for her. Ruined us. Her father sat there staring at me with a death glare and my parents both looked like they had lost a daughter. In most ways, they did. Bella had bee the biggest part of my life. I had loved her. I knew I would marry her one day. My eyes started to water and I sniffled a sob. I looked at the coffin of my now dead girlfriend. I ran up to it.

"I'm sorry! Bella I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Wake up, wake up wake up! I know you can, Come on. I know deep down that your heart can start beating again! It can happen wake up. It can, it can, it can…" I started to sob uncontrollably into her chest. "Please, wake up. Please." I whispered. I felt my fathers hands grip my shoulder.

"Son, I tired my best. All the doctors did. We tried. We failed." He said a tear falling down his cheek.

"Well then, I don't have a purpose any more." And I took out the pocket knife that I always carried around for protection. I bent over and kissed Bella on the lips with as much Love as I could.

"Isabella Swan, I love forever and always." I whispered before setting the knife right into where a full, happy heart once beat.

_**Thirds person POV**_

As Edward stabbed himself everybody knew he would die in moments. His mother cried harder and his father shouted.

The kiss he had planted on Bell, brought her to life, her heart fluttered for a second, and with the help of God, a miracle, that was too late happened. Her heart, started at a very slow pace. Her eyes fluttered open and she jolted up and gasped.

"Edward! I'm awake! I'm here!" She yelled looking around. "Where am I?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Bella!" Every body shouted.

"Edward?" Bella asked, scanning the crowd.

"Bella, you just missed him." Carlisle said tears streaming down his face.

"Where did he go? Can someone get me out of here?" She begged. The pastor helped her out and she gasped when she saw Edward on the floor.

She broke into loud sobs. Everybody that tried to calm her didn't succeed. She shakily walked to Esme.

"Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to kill him. Esme. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!" She yelled while shaking in Esme's arms.

"Shh, its okay. He's with god now." She whispered.

"I-I-I-I- I killed him." She stuttered out.

She walked up to him. She placed her hand over his bloody heart.

"I love you Edward. Always and forever. I'll be rite here." She whispered and kissed him. She changed the promise ring to the married finger, and promised that she would go on with her life as Mrs. Cullen, The widow.

That night she laid in Edwards Bed with his shirt on that he recently wore to bed the previous night. She could almost feel his warm arms around her torso.

"Bella. I love you, forever and always." She heard him whisper into her ear. "Move on. I'll understand." He whispered.

"Never. I'm forever yours." She whispered back to the angel. She turned and could have sworn she saw him.

"Forever a Cullen." He whispered. He rested a kiss on her forehead and returned to heavn, where he would forever watch over her.

**A/N ;**

**Okay, so, is this good? Sad? Sucky? Did you like it? Review please =) Those thinks always makes me smile :D **


End file.
